greysfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Altman
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=6x09 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=7x19 | Name=Teddy Altman | Nicknames=Desert Storm Barbie, G.I. Jane | Occupation=Physician, Cardiothoracic Surgical Attending US Army Surgeron | Status=Alive | Family Members=Henry Burton - Husband | GAAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7 | PPAppearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5 }}Dr. Teddy Altman is a surgical attending, specialising in cardiothorastics, at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital Character History Teddy attended UT Southwestern and then completed her surgical residency at George Washington University Medical School followed by a fellowship at Mayo Clinic in Florida. She then attained an attending position at a hospital in Columbia, which she gave up after the death of her best friend during the collapse of the second tower during the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Teddy then enlisted in the US Army as a medic and surgeron, where she met Owen Hunt. She and Owen completed one tour together in Baghdad. Teddy and Owen became very close, with most of their fellow soldiers seeing a romantic undercurrent between them, in spite of Owen's engagement to Beth Whitman. Teddy soon started to develop romantic feelings for Owen, as he did for her, and she believed that if he and Beth ever broke up then they would explore a relationship together. When Owen’s unit was killed, and he was stranded in the desert, Teddy was one of the first on the scene after being heavily involved in the search for him, further emphasising the feelings between the two. After her tour Teddy returned to civilisation and resumed practicing medicine. Grey's Anatomy, Season 6 at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. ]] Teddy arrived at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital at Owen's request as a gift to his girlfriend Cristina, who remained in need of a cardio god to teach her. Cristina however began to call Teddy's abilities into question, as well as her past relationship with Owen. Teddy agreed to work under a temporary contract, even after she learned that Cristina was Owen's new girlfriend and he brought her there as a gift as to her. However, after Teddy allowed Cristina to assist her during her first surgery it became clear to Cristina that Teddy was a cardio god, and was the teacher she needed. While Cristina was disproved in her worry about Teddy's ability, her concern about her feelings for Owen were not as misguided. Teddy soon revealed that she always expected Owen to call her if he broke up with his ex-fiance. Teddy then tried to move past her feelings for Owen, and her assumption they would end up together. However, after Owen confronted her about her decision to tell him how he felt it resulted in Owen and Teddy both confessing that they shared feelings for eachother, but Owen's commitment to Cristina led them to remain apart. begs Teddy not to leave Seattle. ]] Teddy began to push Cristina in her cardiothoracic training and giving her first oppertunity to perform her first solo cardio surgery, a valve replacement. In the O.R, Cristina struggled with the procedure and even after the patient began to code Teddy refused to help Cristina in a bid to teach her. Owen, however, believed that Teddy's actions in the O.R had an ulterior motive and his accusations left her speechless. The patient survived, but Cristina's elation was short-lived when she learned that Teddy had decided to leave Seattle. Cristina begged her to stay, needing her to continue teaching her. When Cristina promised to give Teddy whatever she wanted to keep her in Seattle. Teddy revealed that she wanted Owen, and Cristina impulsivly told her to take him. Teddy revealed she was staying in Seattle at Richard's request, wanting to finishes her contract, and Teddy suggested she and Cristina both try to forget what happened between them, but it became apparent that Teddy's view of Cristina had changed. Cristina, however, refused to apologise for choosing her gift over a man. Teddy told Owen what she had offered her which, suprisingly, served to push Cristina and Owen further together. With her personal issues with Cristina at the forefront of her mind and her friendship with Owen struggling, Teddy tried to keep Cristina off her service, instead choosing Avery. Contrary to her beliefs, however, she began to miss her how well her student performed on her service. Teddy's relationship with Owen, however, didn't recover as quickly as Teddy began to realize that in confessing her love for Owen she'd lost him as a best friend. In a bid to recapture what once was, she declared to Owen that she was going to "try like hell to unring the bell". helps Teddy get over Owen by befriending her. ]] Soon later, Arizona Robbins approached Teddy and offered the two formed a friendship after Arizona noticed her feelings for Owen and decided she needed new friends to help get over him. As Arizona's plan to have a girls night with Teddy, Callie, Cristina, Lexie and Bailey went ahead, Owen was slightly unnerved by Teddy making other friends within the walls of the hospital. In the wake of Mark's daughter leaving he began to search for someone with whom he could forge a future and a family wuth, and Callie soon suggested Teddy. Arizona told Teddy, to accept Mark's date thinking that Teddy could use a fling with Mark to get over Owen, unaware that Mark was searching for something more serious. Teddy initally refused Mark's invitation when she learned of his true intentions, but after realizing she was holding back because of her feelings for Owen, she accepted his date. As she grew closer to Mark, Owen began to become more confused by his persisting feelings for Teddy especially with how wrapped up she was with his PTSD. Their situation came to a head over a situation involving a terminal patients request for physician assisted suicide which Owen strongly disagreed with, beliving that Teddy should be fighting to help her patient live. Teddy then watched her patient die happily and procedded to visit Mark's apartment and sleep with him, intrupting their plan to get to know eachother and not rush into anything. not to hire her. ]] In spite of this, it became clear to Arizona that Teddy still had feelings for Owen and it was hard for her not to be there for him as he battled his PTSD with Teddy claiming that Cristina didn't understand what he was going through while she did. Realizing how she truly felt, Teddy tried to be honest to Mark about her feelings for Owen but he stopped her, saying all she had to be honest about was if she was enjoying herself with him. When the illustrious cardiothoracic surgeron Tom Evans arrived at the hospital at Derek's request and, unlike Cristina who's was star struck by his presence, Teddy was far from elated. She began to see Evans' visit as a threat to her future employment and when she confronted Derek he reminded her that her contract was temporary, but agreed to consider her for the job. After Cristina began to see that Evans wouldn't teach her like Teddy does, she begged Owen to convince Derek to hire Teddy but, as a consequence of his complicated feelings for her, Owen told Derek to hire Evans so Teddy wouldn't be at the hospital complicating his relationship with Cristina anymore. Teddy later revealed to Mark that she was staying, and Derek offered her the job, but as a result of Owen's interference only because Evans turns down the job when Derek offered it to him first. Meredith ultimatly learned of Owen's interference from Derek, and she eventually told Cristina. Teddy's relationship with Mark came to an end when he slept with Reed Adamson and Mark suggested a threesome to ease the tension, which Teddy quickly refused and left. She remained insistent that she didn't care because she and Mark weren't exclusive. However, Teddy's attention was quickly shifted when she inadvertantly overheard Cristina confronting Owen. Owen confessed to her that she was unsure of his feelings for her and admitted that he told Shepherd to hire the other guy and, when they both realized Teddy has overheard them, all of their relationships became strained. to make a choice under the terrifying circumstances. ]] Teddy refused to speak about the situation to Owen after learning of his betrayal as they worked on a critical patient together. However, as the operated together in the O.R, Gary Clark entered the hospital armed looking resulting in the deadly situation that forced the hospital into lockdown. Of the surgical team, Derek told only Jackson and ordered him to keep this from Teddy and Owen to ensure the patient survived. When they stabilized him and Jackson told them of their situation Owen and Teddy made it their responsibility to get him to safety. As they walked the halls of the hospital, Teddy urged Owen to make a choice between her and Cristina knowing that he told Derek to give away her job so he wouldn't have to make a choice. When they got the patient to safety, Owen decided to re-enter the hospital to find Cristina, thus making his choice, and Teddy accepted his decision. Meanwhile, inside the hospital, after Derek was shot Meredith and Cristina searched for her but when she learned she wasn't in the hospital Cristina was forced to operate, and it was Teddy's teaching that allowed Cristina to save his life despire the terrifying circumstances. Grey's Anatomy, Season 7 . ]] In the wake of the shooting, Teddy remained at peace with Owen's decision to choose Cristina, even so much as supporting them with their plans to marry. She herself revealed to Owen that there was a man in her life - revealed to be the hospital's trauma counciller Andrew Perkins. As her relationship with Andrew progressed Teddy came to realize that their relationship mainly consisted of her talking and him listening, and began to worry that she was feeling good with him because it was helping her deal with the shooting. Andrew however insisted that being with her wasn't like work, and he was enjoying being with her as well. In spite of them both knowing that he was only in town for a month, Teddy struggled when Andrew revealed he was leaving and she soon realized that she'd got attatched to him. Before he left, however, Andrew forced Teddy to see that she falls to men that aren't available, and told her that she deserved more. in a bid to reinvigorate her interest in medicine. ]] Teddy's main focus of attention then became helping Cristina overcome the PTSD she had developed as a consequence of the shooting, pushing her to reinvigorate her interest in medicine before Richard would have no choice but to remove her from the programme. During a panel to decide if a patient was eligable for a transplant, Cristina spoke up and Teddy was proud to see her student on the road to recovery. When the same patient came to get his transplant, Teddy assigned Cristina to the case given that she was responsible for his recommendation. Teddy tasked Cristina with observing the patient until she returned with the donor lungs, something which she assumed would be an easy task, but Cristina found herself in a 'do-or-die' situation when the patient coded. In spite of Cristina coming through and the patient surviving, Cristina decided to quit and some of the blame was placed on Teddy with some speculating that she put too much pressure on her, especially from Derek. Teddy, who still harboured some resentment from Derek's attempts to fire her, went toe-to-toe with him as they treated a patient together and forced Derek to see that she tried everything she could to keep Yang in the programme. , a patient without health insurance. ]] With her best student gone, Teddy found herself adrift and during her quest do some good to outweigh her failures with Cristina she meet Henry Burton, a patient preparing to propose to his girlfriend. Teddy later learned that Henry's proposal had been denied, but he confessed he loved his girlfriend's insurance more than he loved her. After Teddy learned that Henry didn't have proper insurance to cover the costs of his extensive treatment, she strived to help him persuading Richard to treat him pro bono. When that failed, however, Teddy went above and beyond for her patient and offered to marry him herself. Teddy and Henry then got married on the same day that a mass shooting occured at Pacific College, and event which would triger Cristina to return to surgery operating on a patient with Teddy. Emotionally wraught from the days events, Teddy tried to get Henry to sign the insurance forms but talked her into having a drink with him, saying that they are technically married and should celebrate it. Teddy would soon come to realize the ramifications of her decision after Richard learned of their marriage. Now fully insured, Henry had his surgery but when complications arose Teddy was forced to choose how Richard should proceed because she was his wife and, as she would later discover, his emergency contact person. Henry later, however, confessed that Teddy was the closest thing he had to a friend in Seattle and that's why she is his person. tells Teddy how he feels, leaving her feeling a little exposed. ]] As Teddy continued in her quest to find love she began to find her marital status effecting her role in the dating world. While she had to postpone a date on account of a surgery Henry, who happened to be in the hospital, struck up a conversation with her date and warned Teddy away from him knowing that he wasn't what she wanted. Slightly dumstruck, Teddy went on the date regardless but found Henry's warning heeded the truth. While she maintained that it was simply a business transaction to the Chief, while under the influence of morphene Henry revealed that he had developed feelings for Teddy and that he believed she would reciprocate them. However, despite admitting that them falling in love would make their romance the perfect story, Teddy let Henry down and admitted that she didn't feel that way about him. However, as noted by Cristina, her reaction to complications during his surgery suggested otherwise. Relationships Family Romantic Life Career Trivia *Teddy's scrub cap has birds on, something which she chose after the death of a best friend who herself loved birds. *As discovered by Mark while they were dating, Teddy hates the word moist. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:Doctors